In the Darkness
by ocsummers
Summary: Harry searched for the one place so that he could go back. But is it a good thing to find it, or would it be better to let the past lay and accept your fate...


AN:Okay this is a PokemonXHP crossover. I haven't abandoned my BtVS crossover, its just that I believe that I captured a good premise and am not really good enough yet to make it anything other than passable. Anyway there will be no slash, also rating may rise in later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own neither of them...

* * *

><p>Harry looked around the chaos, trying to make sense of everything. His friends were spread around, most of them unconscious, or hurt. Tonks lay on the ground bleeding from a gash on her forehead, spells struck the stone steps, causing debris to fly around.<p>

And Harry only looked around. The prophecy orb was broken. His godfather, who he had tried to save by coming here, was in danger. He had no disillusions about, what would happen even if they won the fight. The ministry officials, while incompetent, were surely to arrive soon.

So Harry took a deep breath and, slipped past Remus' attempt to take him out of the chamber. Sneakily approaching Bellatrix from the side, he shot a talon trimming charm. If he was going to join the fight, he might as well join the one where he would do most good. It also helped that his careful positioning of where he attacked left the black veil between them, so he could use the ancient archway as a cover.

The charm normally used to trim talons of a dragon, mangled Bellatrix' bony fingers, causing the wand to fall to ground with a clatter. But his yell of triumph was cut short, as the witch let loose a bone jarring scream, shattering his glasses, bringing majority of the fighters to their knees, clamping their ears shot.

He tried to right himself, painfully managing to stand. The cracks in his glasses caused his vision to become even more impaired. His attention snapped to the side, hearing a pained whimper. Seeing his godfather at the ground whimpering and bleeding from his ears, caused his blood to boil and not even bothering to hold back, he threw an explosion hex at the blurry figure of Bellatrix. Every thought of possibility of harming his allies as an accident flew out of his mind. Soon dust and debris covered the air as the explosion ripped through the room. He let out a satisfied breath and hurried towards his godfather. Kneeling next to him, he tore of a piece of his robe, dabbing the blood from his ears. He didn't try to speak as even his footsteps had caused the man to moan in pain.

He looked around, to see if he could carry him out of the chamber. While the fight was still going, the sounds had gone down a little. He could leave Sirius here, and try to help others while hiding inside the dust cloud, but only Sirius had the Kiss on Sight order after him. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he slung his godfather's arm around his shoulder and started climbing the stone steps, half carrying half dragging him.

"Come back here, Potter!"

Harry had to let Sirius go and jump to the side as a burning bolt of light seared past them. He fell down the stairs, wincing as he hit his head quiet a few times. He stood up feeling woozy and shivering because of the close proximity of the veil.

"You think I'm going to let you leave like that!"

Harry tried to not let his unease show, as Bellatrix prowled towards him. He didn't know what he had been thinking when he thought the witch's mad behavior as unnerving, because a focused and none-cackling Bellatrix was much more scarier, as he felt her eyes taking him in.

"You want to play with in the big league, Potter?" the witch questioned, without waiting his response. "Then let me teach you!"

And teach she did. Her hands already healed from the mauling he had given, holding the wand in a white knuckled grip, teeth bared in a silent snarl, she let loose sickly colored hexes and curses.

He tried to hold his ground, but not even knowing what the spells were; put a damper to his defense. DADA may have been his best class but a witch of Bellatrix' level was too much for him, as was shown by his quickly shattered shields. Knowing where this was going, he tried to trigger another explosion. But the moment he let the shield go, a sledge hammer blow landed on his gut. He crumpled down, puking stomach acid mixed with blood.

"Get up!"

Harry tried to rise, but another wave of nausea didn't let him.

"I said, GET UP! You're going to get up and fight me!"

Harry looked around. The bodies of his friends, his allies, along with death eaters, lay crumpled on the ground covered in a white layer of dust. He didn't know if they were dead, but they might as well just as be. Loud explosions coming from outside, shook the chamber causing tiny fragments of rocks to fall down from the ceiling.

He looked around, his godfather no longer whimpering, laid on the steps, tiny droplets of blood dripping down his ears. He looked around his eyes, normally blind as a bat, gaining a new level of clarity as if a higher being had wanted for him to see the result of his idiocy.

He took a deep breath, trying to not shiver as the whispers coming from the veil became high pitched and vicious screams. He rose, struggling to stand but only managing thanks to his determination. His body pulsed with pain, and he could feel even more blood seep through his lips.

He raised his wand, spreading his legs shoulder-width to take on a more balanced dueling stance.

"That's more like it! For a minute I thought itsy bitsy Potty would give up." she said seriously, her voice only going mocking at his name.

His answer was a quick Expelliarmus. But she avoided the spell with a graceful pirouette, and let loose an invisible wave of angry magic. He didn't see it only felt it, as it came closer to him like a charging bull. He tried to shield himself; but the shield didn't even slow it down. He tried to avoid it by flinging himself to the side, and for a moment he thought he succeeded, and then he felt the blow. His head hit the stone archway's side, and he was falling...

* * *

><p>Darkness suffocated him, not letting him move, pressing from all sides, crushing him. He struggled, struggled, and struggled. Wanting it to end, but also not wanting to give up. Because he knew what would happen if he were to give up.<p>

His vision started go white, a difference from all black, but also signaling how close he was to his demise. His struggles grew weaker, but gained a new intensity. The taste of dirt hit his mouth, letting him know he was in the ground. Inside it. He was buried. He was buried! He threw everything he had to get himself out of there. First his fingers hit air. Then his hands. He grabbed at the earth trying to pull himself out, only managing it slightly. He felt a pull at his legs, and for moment he worried that the earth didn't want to let him go, so he renewed his efforts. He pulled, gripped, he felt pieces of grass uprooted by his hands. And finally his head hit air. He grabbed at the earth freeing his torso, he let out a strangled yell as he was pulled back a little more, the displace earth calling him back. Finally he freed himself, laying on his back, he took in huge gulps of air. His naked chest rising and falling, and after a while his hearth beat slowed down.

He looked at the sky partially obscured by the gnarled tree. Dark ominous clouds rolled in the sky, like a huge serpent, coiling, coiling, and coiling. Then he felt them. Eyes, everywhere. He didn't see them, but he knew they were there. Looking at him, looking inside him. Seeing him, but also not seeing him. He shivered, as the sky slowly grew closer, and closer. He felt like he was falling, again. The last thing he saw was the ruins of tower as the clouds eat him up.

His vision went black, on more time and he let out a strangled sob, wondering if this was hell. No matter how much he tried he would be thrown back into the darkness. As he saw the ground getting closer,... he gave up and accepted. He landed on the stone with a meaty thud. His bones ached, his chin hurt, but he only lay there, breathing slowly and measuredly. He righted himself, leaning back towards the dumpster. Feeling no disgust at sitting against a dumpster, nor shame at being buck naked. He didn't know what had happened to his clothes, his wand, his glasses, but he didn't care. He felt nothing but his slow measured breaths. He knew he was in shock. But he didn't dwell on it. He sat there and breathed in and out. He felt the darkness cover his vision again, but this time he welcomed it and let it envelope him in its folds.

* * *

><p>He slowly woke up at the feeling of being nudged with a foot. While it was still dark, it was clearly early morning as few rays of light gave the sky a grey hue. He shivered at the chilly air, as he noticed his nudity.<p>

He looked at the cause of his awakening, with a puzzled expression. The guy while not much older than him, was odd. His blue hair was pointed like a spike, and the top split apart like a flower. His clothes consisted of jeans, a black t-shirt and a beat up leather jacket. But his most distinguishing parts were his beady eyes and lips curled in disgust. He spoke with a mocking tone questioning him about something, only he didn't understand the vaguely Asian sounding language. But it didn't take genius to figure out where this was heading.

He looked at the shadow that fell on him caused by the dumpster, darkening his vision, and bits of dirt covering his skin. Memories of the last night slowly trickling back.

Apparently annoyed with being deemed as unimportant, the guy reeled his foot back, in an obvious attempt to stomp on his face, the appendage making another shadow, as it further darkened his vision...

Harry breathed raggedly, as his vision came back. He tried to let out a laugh at having yet another black out, but the stinging from his knuckles caused him to wince. He looked down and jumped back in start, going back to his previous position. The face that previously looked at him with contempt, had become practically unrecognizable. The nose was nothing but a stump, eyes swollen shut, while the teeth was crooked and missing in places.

"Ouch!" He murmured as pulled a tooth off from his knuckles and strangely enough not feeling disgusted at the grizzly sight of his would be attacker.

He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. He remembered the bits and pieces of the fight, hitting his head, all encompassing earth, coiling sky, gnarled trees, eyes watching him...

Now that he had calmed down, he stiffened at the feeling, as he realized he was still being watched. He tried to open his eyes, but faltered, too scared to see what his watcher was. Gulping, he tried again, looking up at the thing gazing at him.

He blinked to clear his sight, not sure weather he was seeing right or not, but nothing changed. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked again. This time the thing blinked back. This went on for a few second as Harry tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

" A poltergeist?" Harry questioned, looking at the purple floating angular head, disembodied, clawed hands, and fanged mouth.

"He-he-he" The fanged mouth widened, letting loose a garbled cackle, as the thing started leering at him.

Harry blushed, suddenly reminded of his nakedness again, covering himself with his hands as best as he could, then let out a laugh. He had survived. He had clawed his way back to land and here he was worried about his modesty. The leering head joined him. He took in huge gulps of air, holding his stomach. He paused and looked at the clothed form of his assailant, pondering.

"You don't think he would mind do you?" Harry asked, still feeling a little overwhelmed that he could even consider that.

"H-Haunter."

Harry looked at it puzzlement, and the head grinned, enjoying his puzzlement. He started to undress the guy; he needed them more than this tosser anyway.

"You know, you're almost worse than Peeves." Harry stated, unbuttoning the pants, pulling them off.

"Ha-H-Haunter!"

"Yes, yes I should take his wallet as well." He agreed.

This time the poltergeist, which he had decided to name Haunter in a moment of brilliance, didn't answer. He looked at it in innocently inquiring fashion. Seeing the raised brow in, as if to say "Really?", Harry didn't change his expression in the slightest.

Ten minutes later, Harry left the back alley, clothed in jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, playing with the white and red ball he had found in the guy's pocket, the feeling of being watched still following him from behind.

He was clearly in different country, and first thing he needed to do was learn where in the hell he was. Then he would need to find a wand, any wand really. He didn't know their ministry's stance against the underage magic usage, but if he knew anything about himself; it was that trouble always followed him. And if he didn't have a wand, he might just as be a sitting duck. Well... Maybe not a sitting duck, as a certain thug wannabe could attest to that. It was thanks to his upbringing that he knew a thing or two about fighting with his fists. Still playing with the ball, his mind went back to the fight in the chamber, how the bitch had taken him apart piece by piece. Then he thought about his friends, his godfather,... He wondered, if they were searching for him, but knowing them, they were already worried sick about him. His ponderings were cut short as the button on the ball was accidently pushed in, and ball grew in size, splitting from its middle.

"Venonat!"

He re-pressed the button and watched as the… creature was reduced back into red particles, and sucked back into the ball. There was only one thought going through his mind.

"Okay? I think this might be a problem."

Haunter just laughed in response, the sound coming directly from behind his shoulder.


End file.
